


It Can't Be True

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-08
Updated: 2004-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets some bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can't Be True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge on livejournal's hp100 community.

"Hi."

Harry looked up, his eyes raising high before he saw the face of the wizard standing in front of him in the almost deserted pub.

The wizard sat down, smiled in a rather unpleasant way, and whispered something in Harry's ear.

He screwed his face up in pain, screamed, and punched a hole in the window pane.

Satisfied, the wizard left. His plan was whole. Complete. He smiled again, took a list from his pocket, and drew a line through the name “Harry Potter”.

Inside, Harry cradled his hand and refused to believe what the wizard had told him.


End file.
